This invention relates generally to second order systems and, more particularly, transducers such as gyroscopes of the type employed in modern aircraft, guided missiles, and the like. It is particularly directed to the provision of electronic (signal) compensation for temperature caused variation of rate gyroscope damping.
Precision instruments of various kinds require damping in order to perform accurately, particularly gyroscopes, accelerometers, and other transducers wherein the movement of masses is utilized to measure velocity and other functions. A good example of the problem is found in the field of gyroscopes mounted within housings filled with oil or other liquid. Several different types of liquid damping systems have been developed, usually including vanes or blades attached to the moving mass and operating against the resistance offered by the liquid. Various combinations of valve-controlled passages and interconnected chambers provide means for varying the amount of damping in controlled fashion.
The most perplexing problem encountered is that which arises from the fact that the viscosity of fluids, such as silicone oils, varies with changes in ambient temperature. And any variation in the viscosity of the damping fluid changes the damping ratio and thereby causes an inaccurate output signal indication of the function being measured, for example, the rate input to a rate gyroscope.
The prior art includes a number of temperature and/or damping compensation mechanisms to lessen the effects of changes in damping of a gyroscope in order to obtain a constant damping force such as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,955,472 issued Oct. 11, 1960 to Walter J. Krupick et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,951,373 issued Sept. 6, 1960 to Thomas O. Summers, U.S. Pat. No. 2,839,931 issued June 24, 1958 to Harold W. Pope, U.S. Pat. No. 2,839,932 issued June 24, 1958 to Paul F. Hanna, U.S. Pat. No 3,466,934 issued Sept. 16, 1969 to Kenneth E. Pinard, U.S. Pat. No. 2,839,933 issued June 24, 1958 to George J. Shapone, U.S. Pat. No. 3,241,376 issued Mar. 22, 1966 to Poket, U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,163 issued Nov. 14, 1967 to H. W. Boothroide. The abovementioned patents are mentioned as being representative of the prior art only and other pertinent patents may exist.
In all these prior art systems, however, complicated and costly mechanisms are required to compensate the damping ratio for changes caused by temperature variations. In contrast with the prior art, the present invention provides electronic means for directly compensating the output signal in proportion with damping variations caused by temperature and thereby substantially eliminates the prior art need for temperature or damping compensating mechanisms.